Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-6$ and the product of $3$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-7$ plus the quantity of $6$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $3$ and $x$ $3 \times x = \color{orange}{3x}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $3x$ $3x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (3x - 6) = \color{orange}{6(3x-6)}$ What is $-7$ plus $\color{orange}{6(3x-6)}$ $6(3x-6)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(3x-6)-7$.